Ops: Cold Octopus
Ops Cold Octopus is the Military Deadly Alliance and the North American Deadly Alliance as well the team member of the Patriot Star and one of the White Ocean 7 Unit. A team of Aquatoid-like Octopus trained with four weapons, specialized for search and rescue operations on the seas and oil rigs off-shores. 'Origins' 'The Early Days' Radek Anchor was one of the members of elite covert ops unit, serving for his free country. But when his last mission at the rainy sea has gone awry, his unit was killed by accident which it wasn't his fault. However, he survived and was recovered by the Patriot Star. Three days after the incident, Radek was in a coma in a military hospital and his left eye was damaged during the incident. Then he met General Dow Shawn Bolton and was offered to join the Patriot Star for his new team. Radek accepted the offer and joined forces with the Patriots as well for his new team. 'Jump Start Ops "Cold Octopus"' Radek was trained and memorized by the course. There he met his new teammates, Tirus Rockopus; Bruce Bolkerink; Zeff Zackori; Veronica Lula; Brock Baracotopus; and Kodak Electropus, during his military exercise. After courses of training, Radek is appointed by the Patriot Star as the captain of his new team and assigned their new mission at the oil tanker at sea. But this time, he won't lose his another team as sworn and vowed that it will never happened again. 'Operation Blank Leak' At the oil tanker at seas, Radek and his team, Cold Octopus, have entered the ship by night while their sniper as they've started their search and rescue mission. Their mission was to rescue the hostages and eliminate terrorist hijackers. They've cleared the decks and rooms one by one and rescued several hostages and eliminated the terrorist threat. But to Radek, he sensed something suspicious was going on until one of the hostages told them that their captain was taken to the engine room along with remaining hostages and Radek must go alone while must secure the tanker; but in secret, they provide cover his back if anything goes wrong. Radek fought his way and reached the engine room. But when he entered, he is completely surrounded by the Warlords Troopers, led by the ruthless Axton "Rocton" Forkton. While he's trapped, along with other hostages, Radek learned the horrible truth about the incident that his rival was responsible for the death of his teammates. Radek stopped him from blowing the tanker up and locked in a one-on-one battle with close-quarter weapon combat. During the battle, his team neutralized the Warlords' presence and freed the hostages with any bullet were shot and defused the bombs when they discovered it. And just Radek was about to defeat his rival, he was smoke-bombed as his nemesis escaped and Radek pursuits him but it was too late for that. Despite his nemesis escaped, the oil tanker was secured and the hostages are freed. Their mission was a success. 'Debrief and White Ocean Unit 7-2' Captain Radek and his team is now part of the White Ocean 7 Unit and became number two team. There he met his commander and partner, Captain Rey Trendfins, and his allies from other five teams. So too they continue to fight the Warlords Naval Armed Force and Captain Radek's rival whenever he sees him. 'Team Members' 'MCPO (Master Chief Petty Officer)/Captain Radek "Cold Eye" Anchor' Leader of his White Ocean 7 Unit Two. Captain Radek was once a member of search and rescue covert ops unit but the incident at the sea, he lost his fellow teammates and cost his left eye. His nickname, Cold Eye, makes him a fearless commander of his unit as he wields his four weapons of choice. 'CPO (Chief Petty Officer) Tirus Rockopus' The blue Aquatoid-like Octopus who is the team's assault unit. Tirus was part of special mission unit who rescued his fellow team members during the exfiltration. 'PO1 (Petty Officer 1) Bruce Bolkerink' The green Aquatoid-like Octopus who is the team's heavy unit. He may carry his machine gun but he has tricks with his dual Bowie Knifes when the enemy is too close. 'PO2 (Petty Officer 2) Zeff Zackori' The yellow Aquatoid-like Octopus who is the team's sniper unit. He calculates and steady his aim for his accuracy while he's under the boat and on the helicopter. 'PO2 (Petty Officer 2) Veronica Lula' The female Aquatoid-like Octopus who is a professional four-armed gunslinger because she wields her four pistols. She can shoot any direction, even from behind her back without looking at it. 'PO3 (Petty Officer 3) Brock Baracotopus' The muscled Aquatoid-like Octopus who is the team's anti-armor unit. He carries FGM-172 SRAW as his main weapon but his secondary weapon is his fists. He renowned to like to blow stuff up such as tanks, speedboats, and weak structures like barracks, garage, and watch towers. 'SM (Sea Man) Kodak Electropus' The white Aquatoid-like Octopus who is the team's technician. He also specialized with medical support to his fellow teammates and providing to shut the enemy security system down by using his EMP rifle with a model of XM8 assault rifle. 'Inspirations' * Their battle armor are very close resemblance from one of F-Zero characters, Octoman. Category:Database Category:Military Deadly Alliance Category:North American Deadly Alliance Category:UN-GDI Category:Patriot Star Category:White Ocean Unit 7